Time of Thanks
by Murtagh's Rose
Summary: Present day AU. Eragon invites his family over for a thanksgiving dinner, will it all work out? please R&R


OMG, I was inspired by the whole atmosphere of thanksgiving so I decided to write my very own thanksgiving fic for my favourite characters Murtagh and Eragon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Murtagh or Eragon or anything.

Note: this is a current day AU set in present America. In this story Eragon doesn't know that Brom is his father.

* * *

><p>Eragon watched from the kitchen as the sleek red car pulled up to his house, it was thanksgiving and he had invited his whole family over for thanksgiving. Eragon was slightly nervous when he had invited them, thinking his father, Morzan wouldn't be eager for it but he had been proven wrong when he received a brief harsh reply from the older man.<p>

Eragon watched as his older brother stepped out of the car, his long black hair flipping over his shoulder. Feeling a slight pang of jealousy, Eragon tried to ignore the expensive suit his brother was wearing. Despite the two of them following in Morzan's footsteps and becoming lawyers, Murtagh was much more successful, taking on any case as long as he got paid, be them guilty or not. Eragon on the other hand wasn't starving but he wasn't anywhere near as successful, choosing to defend the innocent and giving out free legal advice to those who needed it. Sure he wasn't as rich as Murtagh but he was richer on the inside.

Eragon snapped out of his thoughts as the bell on the oven went off, blinking a few times Eragon pulled the large steaming turkey out of the oven and carried it slowly to the kitchen, nodding to Murtagh as he entered through the entrance. Placing the tray in the centre he called back to his brother, "Did you get what I need?"

Murtagh chuckled and followed Eragon inside, "Yeah, I got everything. I'll put it on the table shall I?"

Eragon nodded and put the finishing touches on the table, straightening the cutlery and smoothing the silk napkins he had saved for this occasion. Checking the time he didn't bother withholding his relieved sigh, only 5 minutes until their parents got there.

Only seconds after he sighed the bell rang and he felt himself tense up again, he still needed to get changed! But before the freakout could take complete control he felt his brothers strong hand grip his shoulder, "It's cool, I'll welcome them you get changed"

Eragon nodded blindly and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Still in a daze he pulled off his shorts, apron, foodie and beanie in favour of a casual suit. Finally finished he walked back down the steps to where his family were residing in the dining room, hearing the tell tale signs that they had all arrived, loud grumping.

* * *

><p>Eragon entered the room with a quiet boom, finding that they were exactly where he had expected them to be. Murtagh was sitting in the corner with Saphira, Eragon's cat, on his knee, absentmindedly patting her back as he glared out at the snow falling outside. Their mother sat on the couch next to her husband and Eragon's stepfather, Brom. Opposite them was Morzan. Morzan and Brom were doing what they always did, grumping about the state of youth today and complaining about the lack of bananas.<p>

Eragon sat on the seat next to Morzan and attempted to make some light conversation with his mother, "So mom, how was your holiday?"

Selena grinned widely patting him on the arm, "It was amazing, I had so much fun, men everywhere. I couldn't keep my hands to myself, Brom spent most of the time in the hotel room while I went out but I guess you could say that I did spend a lot of time in a hotel room too, just not my own."

Eragon blushed and stared at the ground in horror, immediately regretting asking her, but before he could say anything she continued.

"And of course I got a good workout while I was down there, lots of different equipment to use. Of course the fun all stopped when I got that 'infection' but don't worry, I went to the doctor and got some cream. I'll be good to go in a few days"

Eragon felt himself gag but held it back managing to squeak out, "Dinner time"

The others all followed him to the table, oblivious to his shaking. They all sat down at the table, Eragon and Murtagh on one side while Brom and Morzan sat on the opposite with Selena between them.

* * *

><p>They had only just finished serving their food when Selena felt the need to embarrass Eragon even more. "So Eragon, do you have a girlfriend yet?" She wanted to know.<p>

Murtagh laughed from beside him, but before Eragon could reply Murtagh jumped in, "Don't be silly mother, he's still searching for that one"

The two of them laughed and Eragon did his best to ignore them by joining in Brom and Morzan's conversation.

"They don't respect us, they just want to steal our bananas" Brom was rambling again.

"Back in my day we respected the Oldies"

"If I turned my hair purple my father would hit me so hard…"

"How do they turn their hair purple?" Morzan wanted to know, he never really kept with the times, but despite that always managed to keep winning his cases.

Brom spat on the table, "It's _Them_ people, they turn their hair purple."

Eragon didn't bother trying to join them and instead focused on his meal. Taking giant bites of food, he figured that the sooner he finished off the sooner they would leave, not even tasting the turkey as he ate. His hours of hard work going to waste.

Around him they continued to talk and eat, the joyful sounds of his family around him. But despite his embarrassment he couldn't help but bathe in the light atmosphere that filled his house, letting the familial feel wash over him.

* * *

><p>An hour later he watched as his family left in their cars, the sleek red cars disappearing into the dark night. Staring out into the darkness he watched them leave. Despite all their differences he loved them and without them he couldn't have done everything he had. They were a little weird but it worked.<p>

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R, I really want to know what you think and improve as a writer.<p> 


End file.
